vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris was a werewolf, who was turned into hybrid by Klaus and was able to overcome the Sire Bond with the help of Hayley. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert in order to become a full member of The Five. History He was a werewolf, until he was killed and turned into a hybrid by Klaus. Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Chris was first seen at the Lockwood Mansion when he spent the night there drinking with Hayley and other hybrids and Tyler (although he had went to bed while they spent the whole night drinking) in memory of the death of Dean. When Klaus went there, he left with him along with the other hybrids. It was then revealed by Tyler and Hayley to Stefan that Chris had broken Klaus' Sire Bond and was only pretending to still be working with Klaus. Chris met Stefan and Stefan asked him to get him to Elena, who at the time was kidnapped by Klaus for her protection. While Kimberley and another male hybrid were guarding the door Elena was locked in, he went there and told them that Tyler needed them. When they left, he gave Stefan the keys and left. He was later seen saying goodbye to Tyler and Hayley when Klaus came in, being mad at him for not doing his job of keeping Elena safe. He promised to still follow Klaus' commands, and Klaus told him to leave. When Chris opened the door, he was stabbed by Stefan, and then decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert in order to become a full member of The Five and save Elena from the Hunter's Curse. Personality Not much is known about his personality. He was not sired by Klaus before his death. Therefore, he had the ability to resist the commands of Klaus. He was a good friend of Hayley and Tyler. According to Tyler, all Chris wanted was to break the sire bond for which he received help from Haley and Tyler. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion' - Due to their Vampire heritage a Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. Klaus is the only Hybrid that can also compel Vampires due to him being part of The Original Family. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than some werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werwolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. *'Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, hybrids do not have complete control over their actions. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid Bloodline' - Hybrids who were turned by Klaus will die if Klaus is staked with the White Oak Stake. Appearances '''Season 4' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Name Chris, originally spelled Christopher is from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing Christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. Trivia *Chris was the second hybrid to be beheaded by Jeremy. *According to Tyler and Hayley, Chris was the second hybrid to be free from the influence of Niklaus. *Ser'Darius Blain originally auditioned for the roles of Luka Martin and Dean before being cast as Chris. Source. Tropes *We hardly knew ye ! He is killed in the same episode where we learn his name. *When the Hybrids got introduced as "Hybrids" (no name given ), we knew they are all Red Shirts . *When we learn his name , we know that he is relevant to the plot. *He could have been a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created to be killed. *He had his Day in the Limelight just before being killed - making it a Death in the Limelight. See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural